Im leaving you Dante
by Vergil is sexy
Summary: Dante has really done it this time! Please just read it


This is my first DMC fic. It's a humor fic and it takes place a little after DMC3. Now let me just say, I am NOT Stephen King, so please don't expect me to have his writing skills. BTW just a random comment I want to throw in (VERY random must I add.) When a woman is forced to break up with her boyfriend that she is still attached to because of a bad relationship, what would you call that? A hurt soul! Well, thats one of the things you can call her, but yeah, a hurt soul sounds good. Because she is emotionally hurt, her soul is hurt...noooooowww, ON with the story!

Here goes...

Chapter 1

"Im leaving you Dante," The hurt soul said in a low voice.

"What?" Dante gasped in a concerned tone.

"Im leaving you," The hurt soul repeated. "This isn't working out, you don't treat me right." The hurt soul began walking towards the door to leave. Dante stood up from the couch in protest.

"No wait, you can't leave!" Dante begged as he walked over to the door and grabbed the hand of the one who wished to leave. "Just...just give me another chance," Dante pleaded.

"No Dante,...too many times. You've used me too many times, im fed up and I can't do this anymore. You don't respect me for who I am." A beautiful pair of eyes met with Dante's as the hurt soul looked him strait in the eyes.

"Ofcourse I do," Dante argued. "Please just one more chance, you can't leave. I promise I won't just look at you as my property and someone to take advantage of. I'll tell you what, i'll cook dinner tonight for a change," Dante bribed.

"I don't want any damn pizza!" The hurt soul snapped.

"Hey, I said I was cooking," Dante whined.

"Dante, Papa Murphy's take and bake pizza is NOT cooking. You'd probably burn it anyways. (For those of you who don't know Papa Murphy's is a pizza place where they give it to you raw and you take it home yourself and bake it.) Dante made a nervous laugh as he scrached the back of his head.

"You don't want any pizza?" Dante asked as if everyone was to worship pizza.

"Dante you've pizzad me to death. If I don't cook thats all we eat."

"Well what do you want?" Dante barked.

" I want to leave once and for all!"

Dante felt the hand snach away as the hurt soul proceeded to leave. "Stop!" Dante said, as he cluched one of his hands onto a soft skined sholder in order to stop the departure.

"Take your hands off of me!"

"Not a chance!" Dante yelled. Dante then felt a sting on the side of his face as he was slapped quite hard.

With a "hmfp!" The hurt soul was out of the door and over by the taxi that was by Dante's house/office. The slap to Dante's face had did it. Was he ever so messed up in the head now, facing the reality of what was happening...(Did I mention that a hurt soul doesn't always have to be a woman breaking up with her boyfriend?)

"Doppleganger please don't go!" Dante yelled as he ran over to the taxi as his clone opened up the door to the yellow vehicle. "I promise I'll never make you do my laundry, clean the house, take my calls, cook my meals, pump my gas, do the dishes, plunge the toilet, iron my clothes, and pick up groceries ever again! I promise I'll only use you for battle like im soppose to!"

"It's a little too late fot that Dante. The ancient texts states that us dopplegangers are only to be used for aiding our masters in battle. NOT being their maid service. Therefore in breaking those rules, I am aloud to disown you as my master and find a new master that is strong enough to acheive me as their Doppleganger." Dante's replica made his way into the taxi.

"But Dopple!" Dante said.

"Don't call me Dopple anymore! Only my friends can call me Dopple, and that wouldn't be you." Dopple snarled, as he closed the door to the taxi.

"Dopple Dopple Dooooooopppplllee!" Dante cried as the taxi drove off. Dopple was gone, he really did leave after all the arguements. Dopple had made the threat to leave before, but Dante never actually beleaved that it would ever actually happen. But it did...And now we all know why poor Doppy didn't appear in DMC1. HA!

...To be continued

Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. BTW this is actually the end of the story, the rest will pretty much be a flashback.


End file.
